Kid Flash will always be a hero
by Robin lover 123
Summary: One shot about peoples reactions on Wallys Death


**Me: Hello readers this might be quite a sad story but i hope you like it  
Nightwing: Heyyy Maisie what you doing**

**Me: Ummm just read and Nightwing Im sorry  
Nightwing: For what?  
Me: Just read**

Night Wings POV

I stood there. Frozen. I watched as Artemis cried and Megan held her close to make her feel better. I need that. Barry looked at me tears streaming down his face. He was about to say something until he broke down on the floor sobbing. No one dared to go near him just because we all knew he would lash out or we would make him cry more. Blue beetle ran to impulse hugging him and whispering soft words to him. Impulse sat in Blues arms frozen. His eyes were closed and he was muttering something to his self. Captain Marvel was there and he was on the ground crying and he had atom on his shoulder trying to make him stop crying his tears just kept falling. Billy use to say wally was like his big brother someone he never had and now hes gone he has to have no one to be with. Tim looked around trying not to make eye contact probably because if he did he would become a mess and start to stutter then break down like he always did.I felt tears behind my mask. I looked over to the left to see something i never wanted. was on the floor shaking his head and softly saying no to himself his tears were falling like a water fall. I remembered that he lost Tula the person he loved but now he just saw someone he saw as his little brother. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Connor. He looked at me with comfort and disappointment in his eyes. Everyone else looked at the floor wishing they had done something. I wish I could turn the clock and make it so I never dragged him into this plan. I just watched as my best friend died and I could do nothing to stop it. I didn't expect to see all my family broken we though we broke the light and the reach and it turns out they found a way to break us. I looked at everyone again and it then reality finally hit me. I fell to the ground punching the floor and I heard screaming. It took me a second to realise that it was my screaming his name. My best friend. No my brothers name. I had tears streaming down my face and everyone stopped and looked at me. Nobody expected the all mighty Night Wing to have broken down. I didn't expect to see Artemis get up and walk to me. I thought she would help me and try and get me to calm down but no. She screamed "it was all your fault. I… I hate… I hate you! You…" I seemed to cry faster at this Artemis knelt down and all of a sudden her hand came into action with my face. It took a bit to process but the girl who was my best friend no like my sister just slapped me. I looked at her with my masked eyes and then I looked back at the floor and cried more. Flash ran to me within seconds and pulled me into a hug. I sat there. Crying. Into his chest. His heart beat was very fast and I knew how he felt. I listened to his heartbeat it just kept getting faster and faster. Seeing uncle Barry cry (Man i haven't called him that in a while) it just made you cry even more. He was the happiest person ever and if Batman saw him. He would find a way to calm him down. I wish he was here. I miss him so much he would help me get through this pain. Everyone stood there watching until Batgirl walked over to us and sat down next to us and she was whispering soothing words in my ear however it didn't make me stop. Kaldur got up and dragged Artemis away from me so she couldn't hurt me anymore. I was already dying on the inside. Megan ran to help Kaldur because Artemis was putting up a fight. I closed my eyes to see if it was all a nightmare. I sat there listening to everyone talking, crying or even screaming. Impulse was screaming so loud that it hurt. I have hurt everyone because of getting him killed. I tried to think straight my mind was messy. Suddenly I couldn't hear anything anymore. All I heard was his voice he said "Dick its ok. I'm not gone I will never be gone unless you forget. I know the pass 5 years have kinda sucked and I'm sorry for messing up for the team. I didn't even spend much time with you because of Artemis. I'm just so sorry." All I thought to myself is _No im sorry for being a terrible friend and getting you killed its my fault i will never forget you because I loved you like my brother. I miss you so much already. I'm sorry._I looked around at everyone and all I thought is that a hero fell today that hero was Kid Flash. His real name was Wally Rudolph West and he is my best friend. No my brother.

**Nightwing: WHAT! YOU KILLED WALLY OFF! HOW COULD YOU?  
Me: Ummm i had to for the readers  
Wally: Whats up?**

**Nightwing: She *Points finger at Maisie* Killed you in a story**

**Wally: Maisie how could you**

**Me: Please Review and i hope you like it**

**Wally: *runs of screaming***


End file.
